User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Games - Bugs Must Die!
Over the past few months I have been experiencing rather major glitches in Nitrome Games. I noticed that most games that have been programed by John Kennedy seem to have major glitches. Some of his games have suffered from quite noticeable, and level-hindering glitches. Two out of those three games he programmed suffered from major glitches that many seem to have noticed (well, at least me). The first game he programmed, Enemy 585, had (in my opinion) the worst glitches I had every seen in a Nitrome game up to that point in time. Many of you may have played Enemy 585 and found no glitches, maybe the glitches I experienced were squashed soon after the second update. One of the glitches I remembered were the invisible Barrel glitch - the Barrels that were shot from Barrel Shooting Rocks would become invisible, but still maintain their Henchman-killing ability. It was hard to protect Enemy 585 from the poison ridden Barrels (well, what else could cause him to inflate and explode?). After many attempts, I finally passed this unfair challenge. But that was not the end of the glitches. On the last level, even though there were flags, if I died once, I would respawn but be unable to control Turner, as he would move on its own vertically. Other glitches including Turner flipping uncontrollably and being unable to be controlled becuase I was moving too fast (this was not the cause of the last level glitch) in one directions I found out by goofing off in the game. Rush also had some glitches, but not that bad. Test Subject Blue and Arena had no glitches, at least what I played it. Nitrome Must Die was annoying also, the Warlock glitch wasted my time, but I fortunately managed to complete it - and with only the Pistol! But, yet again my troubles were not over. Level 96 sported a 75% chance of causing you, the player, being stuck in the elevator. You would probably think Nitrome would have fixed this, apparently not, even after 2 months. Numerous other glitches people encountered, and on Nitrome's 100th game. I guess all Programmers make a level hindering glitch at least once in their career (with the exception of Heather). It was annoying that Mega Mash had that glitch that prevented you from progressing further, thank goodness Nitrome fixed it on Monday. Even Nitrome's latest release Rainbogeddon wasn't level-completion-hindering glitch free. If you make a Bubble to close to enemies, the enemies will be enveloped in the Shield and make it useless, until they exit the shield. And some keys wouldn't respawn. Today I play my favourite game - Graveyard Shift - trying to find the health of the Beetle Fly. I found the health, and decided to play more. A serious glitch seems to have somehow effected my favourite game, I shield, and after taking my finger off the space bar my shield still remains, and doesn't move when I move the cursor. For some reason, everything I do seems to be stopped until the shield comes down. My sister doesn't seem to be effected by the glitch, and has advanced far in the game. This glitch also seems to effect my mouse cursor, as I even move it out of the screen and it disappears. I have tried several things to try to fix it, and closing my Enemies (Hot Air) tab, Yellow Critter Tab, and Recent Changes tab seems to have worked, but not solved the glitch. So, have you, , encountered any completion-hindering glitches in Nitrome Games? If so, comment. Category:Blog posts